Three Little Words
by DragonFaerie
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 11, the end. Really this time it is... until the sequel!
1. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: Okay, so **_I DO NOT_** own Power Ranger Ninja Storm, related material, and characters. **_I DO_** own Kaylee Brookes, Niki Thomas and others I create, as well as my plot line. It is entirely mine, if it seems like your plot, or the plot of another story you've read, chances are its either complete coincedence, or I was inspired by that story/author. I do not intentionally steal/borrow/take others ideas. Please do not sue me, am only 14 with maybe 3 whole pennies to my name...

Three Little Words

Chapter 1: The truth can hurt, and possibly kill

"Why'd I let him go?!?!"Tori cried as she sank to her knees in the middle of her apartment. "How could I let him leave with out telling him!" She continued to rant. "Why does he have to be the one engaged? Why not Hunter? or Shane? or Dustin? or Cam? WHY HIM!" Tori continued to rock back and forth in a fedial postiton in the middle of her floor. "Why couldn't I tell him?" She asked herself. Tori then heard a knock on her door. She began screaming at who ever it was. At the moment, she didn't care. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHO EVER YOU ARE! JUST GO AWAY!" Tori's Landladie opened the door and walked in to see Tori sitting with her knees in her chest.

"Tori, dear? are you alright?" The kind elderly Mrs. Rider asked.

"Leave sniffle me sniffle alone, please!" Tori said as controled as she could be.

"Tori, what is bothering you, perhaps I can help?" Mrs. Rider said soothingly getting closer to a very shaking Tori.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Tori screamed at the woman. Mrs. Rider sensed that this was not the Tori she had housed for three years. She knew of Tori's Ninja training, and was slightly afraid to provoke the disturbed woman. She left Tori where she found her, and left, locking the door behind her.

Four hours earlier: Hunter stopped by at the Wind Acadamy after classes. He had some rather intresting news to pass on. As the four friends and Sensi gathered in the newly restored Ninja Ops, Hunter was sitting their with an amusing grin. It was half excited, half disappointed, and completely ready to cry. The 5 gathred around Hunter to here his news.

"So, Hunter, what's the news that 'just can't wait'?" Cam asked making air quotes as he chuckled. When Hunter had called and said he was coming, he said that this news could not wait, and had to be delivered in person. Cam was a little worried about what that could mean, and from the current look on Hunter's face, they all sensed something was wrong, yet not totally.

"Actually there's a couple parts to this, and I think you should all sit down." Hunter suggested, his face still grim.

"Hunter? What is so important?" Sensi asked.

"Okay part 1: Blake's coming home, for good..." Hunter said with a small smile. Half the group sighed with relief, they thought it was something horrible. Tori's eyes lit up and her smile was a broad as ever.

"Okay part 2: Blake's going to be teaching with me..." Hunter continued. Questioning glances were now being given. 'Why was Blake giving up racing?'

"Part 3: coughingBlakesengagedcoughing..." Hunter said staring at the floor. He knew that would be the most confusing thing, and that it would hurt Tori, very much. Tori's jaw began quivering, her vision became blurry as tears formed. She found her breathing was getting harder. She got up and ran out the door of Ops. She ran all the way across the Acadamy to the portal. She started to run through only to collide with another body once she was on the other side.

"Tori? Are you alright?" A fimiliar voice asked. Her vision was so blurred she couldn't see who it was, but she knew in her heart that it was him.

"Leave me alone, Blake!" Tori said as she jerked away from his hand that he placed on her arm. Before he could reply, she ninja streaked of to her van at the edge of the forest. Tori made it to her van and dropped to her knees. She began crying, more than she was. She was sobbing, it sound as if she had lost her soul.

A very confused Blake turned to the person Tori hadn't noticed. She looked at him questoinally with deep concern for the girl. Blake just shrugged his shoulders and made his way into Ops.

"Woah, nice job... I should've come home sooner." Blake said as he walked through the renovated Ninja Headquarters. Rather than hugs, hellos, or hand shakes, he was met by five vicous stares. Shane, Dustin, and Cam looked as if they were ready to kill him. Even Hunter and Sensi did not look pleased with him. "Okay, no welcome home Blake?" Blake asked rather confused. When he recieved no reply, he only remembered about Tori. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Tori crying histerically and practically ignoring me would it?" He asked guess that he had something to do with her crying.

"Yes, Blake. It does. But I do not believe that the boys wish to speak about it right now." Sensi said sternly causing Shane, Dustin and Cam to screw their faces trying to hold back their anger. "Why don't you boys rest, you've had a long day of teaching. Hunter, would you mind showing this young lady around the Acadamy, while Blake and I have a friendly little chat." Sensi said. The five ninjas did as they were told. Blake neverously followed Sensi into his office.

"Sensi, what is this about?" Blake asked as he was instructed to sit.

"Blake, we heard of your pending marriage." Sensi said calmly, ignoring his question.

"Oh.." Blake said slumping into his chair a little.

"How did you meet?" Sensi asked.

"She's a fellow motorcrosser." Blake said with a slight smile. Sensi hadn't begun to lecture him, yet.

"You've known her for how long?" Sensi asked.

"6 months." Blake said a little ashamed. He knew Sensi's lecture was defintetly waiting.

"And you believe you love her after 6 months?" Sensi asked still showing no sign of emotion or an oncoming lecture.

"Yes, Sensi. I do." Blake answered straight foreward. "Sensi, if you're goin to lecture me, please do it already."

"I am not there yet, Blake. Paitnance, my son. You remember that you claimed to love Tori from before you knew her. I do not see you still in love with Tori." Sesni said trying to get through to the boy, without a lecture.

"Yeah, well, a. nobody said I don't love her. and b. she doesn't love me. If she cared, she'd have been there for me when I asked her to be." Blake snapped back at the Sensi. Sensi just kept a cool head.

"Blake, Tori did have a life here that she needed to take care of. You asked if this was about Tori crying, and why the boys looked as if they could kill you. You have hurt Tori in more ways than you currently know. I am sure she has hurt you too, but fooling another making them believe you love them when you have just relvealed to me that you do love Tori is wrongful and does not up hold the way of the Ninja." Sensi said before leaving Blake to sit there and ponder his lecture.

Tori calmed herself enough to drive. After driving to the beach, Tori sat down in the warm sand. After deciding that sitting there was doing her no good, she started walking down the beach. She found herself at a bar. She dragged herself in, hoping they wouldn't ask for ID. She was only19. She was able to order drinks from a cute bartender. Unfortunatily, he let her get drunk off her ass. After 2 hours of drinking, she walked home, not remembering where her van was. She was talking to herself as she walked. When she got into the apartment building, her neighbor's heard her talking rather loudly to herself. Once she dropped in her living room, she started yelling at herself. That caused her landladie to come and see what was wrong. But Tori simply told her to go away.

Blake finally got up from the office seat after sitting still for an hour. He made his way out of the Acadamy, figuring Hunter took Niki back to her hotel. He made his way to his car. When he got there he saw three figures sitting on it. He knew who they were and what they wanted.

"Not Now!" Blake growled at his former teammates.

"No, now, Blake!" Shane barked back.

"Fine, what do you have to say that Sensi didn't already yell at me for?" Blake asked in a half caring tone.

"You saw the aftermath of Hunter telling her..." Dustin began.

"But you didn't see how much it hurt Hunter to tell her..." Shane continued.

"And you didn't see her heart break right in front of you!" Cam finished.

"IF SHE LOVED ME SO FUCKING MUCH,WHY DID SHE NEVER TELL ME?" Blake screamed at the three.

"Dude, you've been gone for 6 months, how long have you known your fiance? 6 months right? Never told any of us you had a girlfriend..." Dustin said completely surprising Cam and Shane that he knew that.

"That's because I didn't in the beginning! I was waiting for Tori, but 3 months and no three little words came from her! So I gave up on her!" Blake said was ranting.

"Man, forget this!" Shane walked off, followed by Cam.

"You never said them to her either, YOU were too scared, YOU didn't want to lose her like everyone else, well guess what, YOU LOST HER!" Dustin said about to head off when his cell rang. "Mrs. Rider? Hello?" Dustin said confused at why Tori's landlord was calling him. "She what? --- Man, I know what's wrong with her, I'll be there in a few, and beware, the problem's coming with me...---- Bye Mrs. Rider." Dustin hung up his cell, turning back to Blake. "Can you give me a ride to Tori's?" Dustin asked fully sincere. He wasn't mad at the moment. He was scared. Tori was drunk, and very upset and unstable.

"Why, what's wrong with Tori?" Blake asked as he felt his heart in his stomache.

"Thanks to you. She is drunk off her fucking ass! Yelling at herself! Mrs. Rider already tried to talk to her, but it didn't work. She's not very stable at the moment.." Dustin said trying not ot blam him too much.

"Fine, get in." Blake said walking around the car to the driver side. After Dustin got in, Blake took off like a bat out of hell. He was doing 80 at 9:00 in the evening. Dustin just held on for dear life. After about 5 minutes they arrived at Tori's place. They got out and were met by Mrs. Rider.

"She's gotten quite, she may have passed out from the amount of acohol she had." Mrs. Rider said sternly.

"Can we just make sure she's alright, I think I am the last person she wants to see at the moment..." Blake suggested.

"Ahh, you must be the problem..." Mrs. Rider said stiffly and dryly.

"Not now Mrs. Rider, Sensi already lit into him." Dustin said politely.

"Fine." Mrs. Rider unlocked the door and let the boys enter. As they enter the hallway, they turned into the living room to see Tori

Cliff hanger...It keep you interested, if you even are interested. And just so you kno, this is my first PR fanfic, but I have written fanfiction before...so I am but Im not a newbie...anyway tell me what you think..

Storm Strider


	2. Different Dustin

Chapter 2: Different Dustin

Blake and Dustin stood dumbfound for a few moments before Blake fully took in the scene. Tori was lying on her living room floor, clutching something in her hand, with a pool of blood surrounding her head. Blake instantly was at her side. After making sure she was defintiely alive, he started yelling at Dustin.

"Man, just don't stand there! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He said taking off his over shirt, and stopping the bleeding from her head.

"RIGHT!" Dustin said scampering into the kitchen before Blake killed him.

"911 Emergancy response." The operater asnswered as she picked up the phone.

"I need an ambulance at 3521 Coral Ave." Dustin said quickly.

"What is your emergancy?" The operator asked as she typed in the adress Dustin gavae her.

"My friend passed out and hit her head. There's a pool of blood around it." Dustin explained quickly.

"Does she have a pulse?" The operator asked.

"Hold on, BLAKE, DOES TORI HAVE A PULSE?" Dustin yelled across the apartment. "YES! BUT FAINT!" Blake yelled back.

"A faint pulse?" The operator asked, as she heard Blake through the phone.

"Yes." Dustin responded.

"An amblance is on its way and should arrive shortly." The operator answered calmly.

"Thank you." Dustin hung up the phone and was now by Blake's side kneeling next to her. Blake began sinking into a fetal position, slowly and quietly saying things to himself. Dustin words just before Mrs. Rider called were replaying in his head. 'You never said them to her either, YOU were too scared, YOU didn't want to lose her like everyone else, well guess what, YOU LOST HER!' Blake began shaking uncontrolably. He silently whispered to himself, but Dustin heard him, "She's gone..I lost her, too...It's all my fault...just like my parents...I never told her...I was too scared..." Blake began crying, not a full out cry, only tears escaped him as he continued thinking Tori was dieing because of him.

Thankfully for Dustin, the Ambulance pulled up outside where Mrs. Rider was waiting. Dustin forgot to tell them what apartment. As they entered they gently placed Tori on a stretcher, then looked over at Blake, "Is he okay?" One of the men asked.

"He'll live. He's just a little shaken up." Dustin reasurred the guy. They placed her in the ambulance as Dustin dragged Blake to his car. Dustin knew Blake would flip later about him driving his car, but Dustin really didn't want Blake driving at the moment. They followed the ambulance to the hospital. Once Tori was admitted, Blake and Dustin sat in the waiting room. Dustin was filling out forms galore, while Blake was calling everyone. Soon Blake was done, and they were waiting for the guys and even Sensi to come. Hunter stopped at Niki's hotel and got her, although Blake didn't ask him to. Soon Cam, Shane, and Sensi entered. Sensi was in 'normal' clothes, wering a nice shirt and slacks. Dustin and Blake were both taken a little back by it.

"Why did _he_ call us?" Shane asked Dustin with anger in his voice. Dustin just went back to filling out forms.

"Because I am filling out forms. And it stopped him from curling into a ball and crying and talking to himself." Dustin said simply.

"DUSTIN!" Blake said embarrassed.

"Okay, being that we couldn't understand him anyway, what is going on?" Cam asked nervously.

"Tori got drunk, like really bad. She started yelling at herself, and her landlord went to see if she was alright. Tori flipped out on her, so she called Dustin just after you two left. When we got there it was quiet. So we figured she passed out, but wanted to make sure she was alright. Well she did pass out, but in the middle of her living room, and she hit her head on the coffe table, cutting it open. She's lost a lot of blood, and has a cery faint pulse." Blake said as calmly as he could as tears trickled down his face

"I am going to KILL YOU!." Shane started quietly but his voice grew with every words til he screamed as he attempted to choke Blake, but was stopped by Sensi's hand resting on Shane arm.

"Shane, calm yourself!" Sensi instructed forcefully.

"Yes, sensi." Shane said still glaring at Blake with hatred in his eyes.

"If not for Blake, Tori may be dead at the moment." Dustin said as he handed the forms to Cam to fill out, concidering he left half the things empty because he was confused or didn't know.

"Its his fault she's here!" Shane argued back.

"True, but he gave me a ride to Tori's, almost literally flying down the road, and he reacted to see her faster than I did. The ambulance dude said if she bleed for another minute, she may not have had a pulse. Blake's the one who put his shirt on her head to stop the bleeding as soon as he found the source of the blood." Dustin argued, trying to defend Blake.

"Okay, why did I just her Dustin, of all people, making intelligent sense?" Hunter asked walking over to the group with Niki close behind.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Shane asked not really caring if he hurt her feelings.

"Because Hunter explained everything to me as we walked around the acadamy. I feel like this is somehow my fault. Hunter was getting ready to leave when I called him to see if he knew where Blake was. I asked him to bring me with him.." Niki said quietly.

"So basically, you like, probably like, know more than like Blake like does?" Dustin said. Everyone laughed, even through everything, Dustin was still stupid, and had said 'like' four times too many.

"Yes, she probably does, because Blake knows shit." Shane said still laughing.

"I know more than you do." Blake retorted, but still laughing.

"Yeah, remember Sensi lectured him, then we yelled at him, then I amazingly made sense." Dustin said laughing as well.

"Good point." Cam said as he finished the paperwork Dustin gave him. They all stopped laughing as a Doctor approached them.

"Are you here for Ms. Hanson?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Sensi replied.

"She's out of surgury and in recovery, but she is currently in an acoma state. We don't know when she'll wake up, it could be in a few hours or a few weeks. She lost a lot of blood." The doctor explained.

"Where is she?" Blake asked as he got up from his seat.

"Room 313 its on the second floor to your right." The doctor replied before he headed off. He made his way to the elevator, being followed by everyone else. He let Dustin in, but shut the door before the others could get in.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed as the door shut on the others.

"I need to see her, if everyone else goes up with her I can't see alone." Blake explained.

"So I came why?" Dustin asked very confused.

"Because by the time we get to her room, they be up here. You can keep them out for a few minutes. They'll listen to you, your her bestfriend." Blake said as the stepped out of the elevator towards the right. Dustin only nodded in agreement as they walked into her room. Blake's heart broke into a million pieces as he saw her hooked up to a bunch of machines. Her head bandaged up, and her face pale, she looked albino almost. He couldn't go in there. Instead he leaned against the wall and dropped into a sitting position, with his knees in his chest. He didn't care if the others found the room and saw him sitting there. He began crying. His head was buried in his arms and knees. Niki was about to go over to him when Shane cut her off. Before Cam or Hunter could stop him, Sensi stopped them.

"Let him. Blake needs tough love right now. Blake and Shane both need to understand things at the moment." Sensi said sternly. The boys and Niki walked into the room to see Tori lying there. Cam and Hunter winced at how she looked. Niki herself let a few tears fall. She knew this was all her fault. Only, nobody else knew that.

...............................

Okay, Chapter's over. Hope you enjoyed. I wonder what Niki meant???

-Storm Strider


	3. Discoveries and Plans

Chapter 3: Discoveries and plans..

Shane and Blake sat outside Tori's door talking. Blake was feeling too sick to enter and look at his beloved Tori like that. Shane had walked over to him and just sat down next to him. Blake didn't even care. He just kept crying. After five minutes of silence Shane decided to break the silence.

"Blake, this isn't all your fault." Shane admitted.

"Yes, it is!" Blake agrued back through tears.

"You didn't know how much she loved you, and she was upset. But Tori's an adult, she should have known better than to drink so much." Shane said kindly.

"Still, its my fault she was drinking anyway." Blake said sniffling back the tears so he could look at Shane.

"True, but its your fault she's here and not in a morge, remember?" Shane said making Blake chuckle a little.

"Man, I..I just can't believe she's in there because I did the exact same thing..." Blake trailed off.

"What?" Shane asked rather confused.

"In one of Tori's letters about three months ago, she said her and Dustin were really getting close. I thought she meant like, you know, and I went to the bar at the hotel, and got drunk off my ass, thanks to the help of Niki. Well, I was stupid and slept with Niki, and I got her pregnant. Two months later, I decided I was coming home, after one of Tori's letters said that it was really nice having Dustin as a bestfriend. I was gonna tell how much she meant to me, and I bought her a ring. Then Niki told me about the baby. Then the night before we left, I was sitting there with the ring I bought for Tori, when she walked in. I couldn't tell her the truth, so I proposed to her..." Blake said as tears began to fall again.

"Man, that's...wow..." Shane couldn't even speak clearly.

"No matter how much I love Tori, I have to love Niki...and its not fair that Tori's lying in a bed, possibly dieing because of me and being retarded!" Blake slammed his fist into the floor, indenting it a little.

"Dude, control your strength, the last thing we need is to explain that.." Shane said pointing to the indent with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know." Blake said with a small smile as well.

"You think oyu can stomache seeing her now?" Shane asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I hope." Blake said as Shane helped him to his feet.

Meanwhile... Hunter, Cam, Dustin and Sensi surrounded Tori's bed. Niki was sitting in a chair watching them. She felt so guilty about this. 'But a girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do.' She thought trying to control herself. Hunter decided to break the eerie silence and looked at Niki.

"So, you and Blake, have been together for 3 months?" He asked trying to be nice.

"Sorta, we dated here and there for about a month and a half. Then we got serious. But then I found out I was pregnant, and here we are. engaged and all." Niki said with a slight smile of oops! Every jaw in the room dropped when the blonde said those words.

"Niki, how far along are you?" Sensi asked curoiusly.

"3 months." Niki said happily.

"How is it you were able to tell that so quickly?" Sensi continued to ask.

"You can tell by the second months if you pay enough attention." Niki said as Blake and Shane entered the room, only for Blake to be pushed back out of the room by Hunter and Dustin. They closed the door behind them and stared at Blake. Meanwhile, Shane was confused as hell as well.

"Blake, is there something you want to tell us, about _why_ you and Niki are engaged?" Hunter asked as calm as he could.

"She told you about the baby?" Blake said inching back from the two ninjas.

"Yeah, and how did you manage to get her pregnant, before you were dating?" Dustin asked as his hands slowly began curlying into a fist.

"I..got...drunk...after reading one of Tori's letters. She said you and her were getting close, and Niki made an off hand comment, and that kind planted an idea, but a few weeks later Tori commented that it was great having you as a bestfriend. I decided then that I would come home, and tell Tori everything, and ask her to marry me, not nessecarily at the same time, but you know. But then Niki told me about the baby, and she saw me playing with Tori's ring right before we left. I couldn't tell her the truth so I proposed, and here I am now." Blake said retelling the story he'd just told Shane, only with some rewording, that sparked thoughts in Dustin and Hunters heads. Something wasn't adding up in their minds. Even Dustin knew something was wrong with this picture.

"Niki said you were casually dating for about a month and a half, then you got serious..." Dustin said questioningly.

"No, we didn't get together til she told me about the baby." Blake said confused as well.

"If there is a baby..." Sensi said walking out behind them, quietly closing the door.

"Sensi?" Hunter asked confused.

"I do not believe she is really pregnant, the poor girl is taring herself up inside. I believe that she meerly lied to try and keep Blake, when that back fired." Sensi said gazing at Blake who was a little taken back by Sensi of all people making such an acusation.

"How would she have explained not being pregnant?" Hunter asked.

"Simple. Motorcross accident. She said she wasn't going to stop racing until she had to. If she spilled while she was out in London, I wouldn't be there when the doctor told her she lost the baby. But they wouldn't say that if there was no baby. And I would figure it out if I was there." Blake said piecing things together.

"Well, what can we do? Tori's already been hurt by this lie, what if someone else is too." Dustin asked. Blake and Hunter exchanged looks.

"We, race." Blake said with a mischeivous smile. They all headed back in, except Dustin. Dustin walked outside to make a phone call.

Back inside the room, where Shane had been left confused. They were explaining what was just revealed to them. He of course knew, but decided not to say anything because his mind was having trouble making the stories click. Sensi had noticed the look on his face, and decided to go talk to the other boys. Once he left Shane and Cam began whispering, making Niki feel very uncomfortable. She began fidgiting. Shane finally noticed this.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in an I-could-careless tone.

" I find rude, when people whisper." Niki said acentting the rude.

"Oh sorry, we didn't want my Dad to hear us. We were talking about how different he looks in normal clothes. We usually only see him in his uniform." Cam said completely covering what they were talking about.

"Yeah, Sensi would flip if he heard us talking about him." Shane added.

"He used to flip, literally, and hit us in the head if we said something wrong.." Cam joked, remembering when his dad was a guinea pig.

"True.." Shane said as the two began laughing. Niki just sat there a little out of place.

"Oh yeah, sorry, it an inside joke. One only the six of us, or Marah and Kapri, would understand." Cam said as he recollected himself.

"Who are Marah and Kapri?" Niki asked couriously.

"My cousins." Cam replied.

"Oh, are you all friends? I have never really heard Blake mention them." Niki said.

"Well sorta, Marah's Dustin's girlfriend, and Kapri keeps trying to get Hunter, but the Dude's soo, Hunter.." Shane said trying to describe Hunter, but couldn't.

"Nice description, thanks!" Hunter said walking in.

"Your welcome! Wheres Dustin?" Shane asked as Hunter, Blake, and Sensi entered.

"Down stairs making a phone call. Why don't you boys go see if he needs anything." Sensi suggested. Cam and Shane knew Dustin was going to tell them something, so they bowed to Sensi and left.

Shane and Cam found Dustin, who was talking to some girl and Marah and Kapri. They saw Marah was crying a little. Kapri was trying to care. The other girl looked horrified. As they got closer, Shane noticed the other girl as Dustin's cousin.

"Kaylee?" Shane said running over to them.

"Ye- Shane?" Kaylee answered as she hugged him tightly.

"Dude, why is Kaylee here?" Shane asked smiling.

"To help with the plan, being as I am pregnant myself. Who's this?" Kaylee asked as Cam reached them.

"Cam Wantanbe." Cam said holding out his hand to the beautiful woman.

"Your pregnant?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Nothing big, but there's just me, so Dustin's been helping me." Kaylee said sweetly.

"Okay, so what plan?" Cam asked confused. Dustin devoulgued the whole plan to the guys, who smirked. Their thoughts were correct, as of the moment. They all headed off back to Tori's room. Where Blake and Hunter were getting ready to begin the plan.

..................................

Okay, I know it sucked, and there was some repettitive dialouge, but to make it work, I had to do it... and also I was mostly dialouge, again had to, sorry, next chapter should be a little less boring.. hopefully. Anyway, thank you to Jorgitosbabe, hartfelt, BlueGirl90, YellowCrimsonforever, CamFan4Ever, Becky102285 for your reviews! It means alot to me...and your gonna have to wait and see what happens...at the moment it does seem that Blake and Tori will be together, but remember, Tori's till unconcious...and will she forgive him??? Ponder on that for a while...

-Storm strider


	4. Change in Plans

Chapter 4: Change in Plans

Blake sat in Tori's room along with Sensi, Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Niki. Kaylee, Kapri, Marah, and Cam were in the waiting area waiting for the signal from Shane. As Shane sat there, he saw Niki fidgiting again. He decided it was time to put the plan into motion. Shane got up from his seat and headed to the door. Sensi saw his que, and spoke up.

"Shane are you alright?" Sensi asked while looking at Hunter, who slightly nodded.

"Yes, Sensi, I'm just going to get something to eat. Seeing Tori's making my stomache quesee." Shane replied walking out of the room.

"Someone should go with him..." Hunter commented.

"I'll go." Sensi said standing up. He followed Shane to the cafeteria. As soon as Shane saw Sensi he called Cam's phone.

"Cam." He answered.

"Phase 1 complete." Shane said with a sick smile.

"Got it bro." Cam answered hanging up. He quickly called Hunter's phone, which was on vibrate. Hunter felt the vibration. He knew it was the signal and glance at Blake. Blake caught the glance and stood up with a pissed expression. He began storming out of the room, and shoutws

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Babe, where are you going?" Niki asked.

"Probablly to the track, come on Dusitn." Hunter said getting up to follow Blake.

"Wait, you can't leave me here with her, why don't I go to the track, besides Blake could be you two very easily." Niki said with some attitude.

"Fine, sure. Whatever." Dustin answered, only to recieve a death glare of confusion from Hunter.

"Dude, are sure? You've seem Blake ride when he gets angry, she could get hurt.." Hunter said then it clicked in his head.

"I'll be fine, I have falled off a bike before..." Niki said rolling her eyes.

"While pregnant with my neice or nephew?" Hunter asked.

"No, but, I'm not even showing yet, I'll be fine." Niki said as she walked off. Dustin quickly called Cam's cell.

"Cam.?" Cam answered, he wasn't suppossed to be called by Dustin.

"Change of plans. Lothor's on her way to you and the track. Get Kaylee to intercept her..." Dustin said quickly.

"Okay?" Cam said as he heard a dialtone in his ear. "Kaylee, she's going to the track. I gather we need to stall, you got intercept her." Cam said to the very pregnant Kaylee.

"No problem." Kaylee said going to get up. "OKay, problem, I can't get up." Kaylee laughed. Cam went over and assisted the beauty. Even pregnant she was beautiful to him. Kaylee stumbled over to the edge of the waiting room. She could walk fine on her own, but it gave an image that would trick Niki. Niki came out of the elevator and saw Kaylee struggling.

"Miss, are you okay?" Niki asked.

"I think, its just so hard to walk, I mean with twins and all." Kaylee lied. She was eight months pregnant with one. Twins made it seem as if she was only 6 months.

"Where are you headed?" Niki asked, even she had a heart when it came to women with twins.

"Up to room 313." Kaylee said as Niki helped her to the elevator.

"Tori's room, how do you know Tori?" Niki asked.

"She's my cousin Dustin's bestfriend. We grew up together." Kaylee said sweetly. "How do you know Tori?"

"I'm Blake's fiance' " Niki said equally sweet. Kaylee wanted to vomit, but couldn't. Niki walked Kaylee to Tori's room and helped her in.

"Kaylee!" Hunter and Dustin said in unison, jumping up to hug her. Of course, Hunter didn't know Kaylee, but this woman needed to be stopped, so he swallowed his broody attitude for the moment.

"Hello Dustin, hello Hunter." She said hugging them back.

"Well, I should really get going to the track.." Niki said walking off.

"Oh and Thank you, Niki." Kaylee slipped.

"How do you know my name?" Niki asked.

"Dustin mentioned Blake's fiance' Niki was here along with everyone else. I just assumed.." Kaylee said keeping calm.

"Oh, alright." Niki said walking out of the room and past the waiting room. Cam and the girls were no where in her sight. She didn't know where they even were. She thought to herself people must absolutely love her that they can't stand seeing her, or they don't care all that much. She laughed on the inside. Even if Blake were to somehow find out there is no baby, Tori was still unconcouis...

Meanwhile.. "Change of plans. Lothor's on her way to you and the track. Get Kaylee to intercept her..." Dustin said quickly. Dustin hung up the phone and started dialing Blake.

"Blake." He answered after making sure it wasn't Niki.

"Change of plans, get your ass on the track, and ride angerily." Dustin said quickly.

"Why?" Blake asked as he pulled out his old bike.

"Because she thinks she can take you when you're pissed. And she doesn't think she puttin' your kid in danger, even if she falls.." Dustin said with a small smile.

"I got you, but what if she is pregnant?" Blake asked suddenly thinking that he could kill his own child.

"A pregnant woman would put her child before anything, its a subconcious thing." Dustin explained.

"How do you know?" Blake asked.

"My cousin's pregnant, I've been helpin' her.."Dustin said then hung up the phone as he heard Kaylee and Niki talking. 'Okay..' Blake thought as Dustin hung up.

"Kaylee!" Hunter and Dustin greeted her. After a breif conversation with Niki, the three ninja's turned to Tori who was still unconcious. (a/n Kaylee is an earth ninja like Dustin..)

"You call Blake?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah, he hung up on, when he heard you guys." Hunter answered.

"Cool, so he knows what to do?" Kaylee asked, being Dustin completly rewrote their plan.

"More or less, he called me to figure it out, I didn't know either. Dustin, mind explaining?" Cam asked as he and his cousins walked in.

"She can't be pregnant if she's willing to risk falling off her bike while racing with an angry Blake, and losing her baby." Dustin explained.

"Okay, how does _he_ know that?" Kapri asked. Marah made her way to Dustin and put her arms round his waist, as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm beginnning to rub off on you aren't I?" Kaylee asked.

"That's a good thing!" Cam answered her.

"Anyone call Uncle and Shane?" Marah asked as they were not with them.

"No, shit." Hunter said pulling out his phone and called Shane. After explaining the new plan, Shane and Sensi headed over to the track, just in case anything serious happened. They hid in the bushes, Blake saw them out the corner of his eye, only because of his ninja training. Niki was oblivous as she pulled onto the track next to Blake. After gaining some speed on him, Niki went into one of the jumps. She thought she saw something in the bushes, and wasn't paying attention when she landed, causing her bike to spill. Blake had to pretend to be pissed, and crossed the finish line before turning back to her.

"Niki, what the hell are you doing out here?" Blake demanded.

"The guys didn't think you should be alone on the track, so I voluntereed to come." She said with a huge smile.

"I guess your alright?" As he saw her handle bar in her stomache.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got hit in the stomache with the handle bar." She said getting up and putting the bike right.

"We better get back to the hospital, and while we're there, get your stomache checked on, I don't want anything to be wrong with the baby." Blake said calmly.

"Blake, I'm fine, baby's fine.." Niki said nervously.

"Still, I'd like you to see a doctor first.." Blake said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Niki said with a small smile. He just made her plan a lot easier. Now, she accidently lost the baby, and it would be his fault, and he'd be guilty and stay with her. Blake waited til he knew Sensi and Shane were gone before walking to his truck. Niki got in as well, she had taken a cab to the track. The drive to the hospital was slow and silent. Both were smiling inwardedly, but outside Blake looked worried, which wasn't too hard to fake, all he had to do was think about Tori. Niki was slightly pissed, but Blake didn't know why. Otherwise, her face was emotionless.

..............................................

Announcer voice: What will happen when they arrive at the hospital? When will Tori ever wake up? Tune in tommorrow for the next chapter of '**THREE LITTLE WORDS**'.

Sorry, I was bored. Thanks to my new readers :tashamia, NeonSpeedRacer21, CMR, and thank you to all my other readers! Sorry but I'm too lazy to name all of you! I know theres like 8 at the most, but whatever.. please R & R this chapter, and again sorry if there was alot of dialouge..

-Storm Strider


	5. ByeBye Niki, Hello Nurse Tara

Blake walked into Tori's room with a huge smile on his face. Shane and Sensi were also trying to hid small smiles. The others all looked around and looked at the three confused.

"Okay, bro, what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Kaylee, when you fall off a dirt bike, and the handle bar hits you in the stomache, at three months pregnant, it should hurt, no?" Blake asked completely ignoring Hunter's question.

"Depending on how hard, it could kill the baby." Kaylee said suddenly smiling as well. Soon every face but Marah and Dustin's were smiling. Marah and DUstin were just confused.

"SO, like, she did fall, and got hit in the stomache with the handle bars?" Marah asked. Then Dusitn smiled, because he understood everything now.

"Yes, but she was fine. So when she gets back, if she says she lost the baby, Kaylee, you need to ask her a hundred questions about it all. And everyone else can contribute, except Marah and Dustin." Blake said getting serious.

"Why?" They asked together.

"Because you'll say something and mess it up." Hunter said glancing over Dustin.

"Hey, I helped form the plan!" Dustin argued.

"What plan?" A teary eyed Niki asked walking into the room.

"A plan from back in the day." Marah covered. All eyes were on her, shocked that she made such a quick cover. She wasn't as dumb as they thought.

"Oh, umm...Blake can I talk to you alone..." Niki said as a few fake tears rolled down her cheek.

"Sure." The two headed out of the room. As everyone turned to face Marah again.

"Nice save, cus." Cam commented. Now all eyes were on him. "She really not dumb, she like a...a female Dustin. Smart when its needed."

"Whatever man." Shane said shaking it off. Shane proceded to sit on the floor next to the door, with his ear against it.

"Blake...you were right...I...I lost the baby..." Niki cried on Blake's shoulder.

"Shh..baby its okay. Its okay." Blake soothed her.

"Hunter's going to hate me for life. Him and Dustin warned me not to go riding if I was pregnant." Niki continued to sob.

"Don't worry about them. Come on." Blake said moving towards the door. Upon opening the door, it came into full contact with Shane's head.

"OW!" Shane cried.

"Sorry man, why were you sitting there?" Blake asked a now standing Shane.

"Do you see anywhere else to sit?" Shane retorted.

"Good point. Guys, we have some bad ne--" Blake was cut off by a nurse entering.

"Oh my!" She jumped back, not expecting to see so many people. "Weekday visiting hours are over. Only two family members are allowed to stay the night on weekdays." She said as she tried to stand in the very crowded room.(a/n i forget if i mentioned how long its been, so its now monday 7:30 pm, Kelly gave the boys the day off for today.)

"Okay, we better head out. Blake and Dustin should stay, they brought her in." Cam suggested.

"Only family." The nurse wuietly reminded.

"I'm her bestfriend, and he's her boyfriend." Dustin argued with the nurse. "She has no family here, or anywhere else that we know of."

"Fine, but everyone else out!" The nurse said walking past Hunter with a smile, which he returned.

"Okay, pregnant ladies first." Cam said offering his hand to Kaylee, who gladly excepted it. They headed out the door hand in hand.

"Bye Dustin, Marah said reaching over and place a small kiss on his cheek, before leaving. Kapri followed her, and was a little too quickly followed by Shane.Then Hunter and Sensi walked out, leaving a shocked Niki, and Dustin and Blake.

"Babe, you have to go, too." Blake said softly to Niki, while Dustin turned his attention to Tori, so Niki could see him smirking.

"What why?" Niki said coming out of her trance.

"Because only two people can stay."

"Well either you're coming with me, or you're sending Dustin home." Niki said matter of factly.

"Umm..no. See only family members can stay." Blake replied.

"You are not related to her, neither is Dustin, I guess we three should get going." Niki said as she began pulling Blake towards the door.

"Niki, no. You have no control over me." Blake said with a smile forming, threatening to blow everything.

On the otherside of the door, Hunter was about to leave when he saw the nurse coming back. He knew Niki was still inside, and that she would most likely flip if she saw three people in there. Hunter intercepted her as she headed towards Tori's room.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Hunter asked politely.

"Nurse Luxed." Nurse Luxed said with a warm smile.

"Um well Nurse Luxed, I wanted to thank you, for letting my brother stay with Tori." He said quickly coming up with a lie, which wasn't as he thought about it.

"Oh, well, your welcome. And please, call me Tara. If thats your brothers girlfriend, I'd imagine, you'll be here until she wakes up. So we will be seeing more of each other, Mr.?" Tara said holding out her hand.

"Bradley, Hunter Bradley.' Hunter said taking the petite hand in his in a friendly shake.

"Well, Mr. Bradley, I have to get back to work." Tara said sweetly.

"Um, you see my brothers kind of not really dating Tori. After a big miscominuication period, he got another girl pregnant. But it turns out that she was never really pregnant, and is playing everyone. And my brother just offically figured it all out, so he's probablly telling her that now, so oculd you wait like two minutes before going in there?" Hunter said shocked as the words flowed right out his mouth. He was very comfortable around Tara. It was a little frightening to hunter, actually.

"Sure, but I am going to have to kick them both out when I do go in there." Tara said with small smile. 'What did I just do? You are not allowed to do that Tara! Stop letting that beautiful, dreamy, sparkling--STOP!'

"Blake'll be a little pissed, but he'll understand. That just means he'll be here first thing tomorrow." Hunter said with a small chuckle.

"And you?" Tara asked, cooly, but to herself very anxiously.

"Not til about 6 tommorrow night, enless my boss lets us off early because of Tori." Hunter said avoiding the fact that Kelly was his boss, so Tara didn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh, he knows Ms. Hanson?" Tara asked figuring if he wanted her to stall, might as well get to know more about him and her patient.

"Yes, she does. Dustin, Shane and I work at the extreme sports store Storm Chargers, Blake did before he left for the pro's, and Tori and Cam, and the others are always filtering through there. Its like one of our home away from homes." Hunter said smiling.

"One, you have more than one home?" Tara asked.

"The schools we teach at are like home as well." Hunter explained.

"So you teach, and work at the store?" Tara asked confused.

"Yes, Mondays, Thursday and Fridays 4-8, and Saturdays 8-3." Hunter said trying to cover up the ninja academy part of his teaching.

"OH, well you must be busy. I thought my life was complicated." Tara said with a smile.

"What do you do?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I work the night shift here, go to Med. school during the day, and work at my family's restuaraunt on weekends." Tara said with a proud smile.

"Med School? You look like your 22 at the most!" Hunter exclaimed, then blushed realizing he basically told her he was checkin her out.

"I'm 24, I took a lot of pre-grad classes in highschool, so I could get a jump start on college. What about you? To be a teacher you have to be about 26?" Tara said figuring things out in her head.

"No, I'm 23. I teach..karate." Hunter said trying to come up with a fib, that wasn't totally wrong. 'Why do I not want to lie to her?'

"Oh, I assumed.." Tara trailed off.

"Its alright. I never specified what I teach." Hunter said as a very pissed Niki cam flying out of the room. "I think its safe to go inside now." Hunter said a little disappointed.

"My shift ends in an hour, you can hang out in Tori's room, then maybe we could go get something to eat?" Tara asked bravely.

"Sure." Hunter said with a smile.

Back to were _we_ left Blake and Niki...

"What about the baby?" Niki said calming a little.

"WHat baby, there is no baby?" Blake argued back.

"So just because I lost the baby, you don't love me?" Niki said as real tears rolled down her cheek.

"Niki, you knew I was in love with Tori. You were the one who said 'Sounds like Dustin's movin' in on Tori'. Then got me drunk!" Blake said.

"So this is partly my fault?" Dustin asked.

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled at him. Dustin just made a face and turned back to Tori.

"You were the idiot that got drunk!" Niki said.

"You were the slut that slept with me!" Blake said. **_SMACK!_** Niki's hand came in full contact with Blake's face.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Niki warned.

"Why cause its the truth, cause there was no baby, cause it was all a lie?" Blake asked holding his face, but not letting it bother him too much.

"Screw you, Blake!" Niki went to leave, but Dustin grabbed her wrist.

"Too late." He whispered to her. She was about to smack him too when Blake grabbed her wrist.

"I'll be taking my ring back, please." Blake said holding out his hand. Niki took off the beautiful ring and threw it at Dustin's head. She flew out of the room in a very angry mood, right past Hunter and that nurse chick he was talking to.

"I think its safe to go inside now." Hunter joked. After another minute of talking, Hunter and Tara walked into the room.

"Hunter, why are you still here?" BLake asked.

"I have special permition. I'm not staying long." Hunter said eying Tara, who was three shades off crimson(how appropriate?).

"Tori's getting better. She should wake up with in the next few days." Nurse Luxed said trying to ignore the fact that Hunter was watching her carefully. "I'll be back later to make sure she's fine, before I leave for the night." she said and quickly exited the room.

"Dude, you were flirting with the nurse!" Dustin exclaimed.

"So?" Hunter whispered. blushing slightly.

"Let me guess. Stalling her, turned into hitting on her, which turned to asking her out after her shift?" Blake asked.

"No. Stalling her, turned into getting to know her after having to explain everything, which turned into Niki storming out, so she invited me out after her shift." Hunter said calmly.

"She...asked...you...out?" Dustin said between laughs.

"Shut it man!" Hunter said giving him a warning look, which Dustin stopped imidately.

"Ok." Dustin said quietly, looking at Tori. An hour passed and a short woman with shoulder length red hair, wearing a pink teeshirt and jeans, entered the room. At first Dustin and Blake didn't know who it was. Then she turned to Hunter and smiled with blushing. Hunter's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her.

"Are you ready Hunter?" Tara asked nervously.

"Yeah." Hunter said grabbing his jacket that was on the chair next to him. They walked out to the parking lot.

"So do you have a car?" Tara asked shyly.

"I have Tori's van, is that okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I was making sure, cause there were a lot of you here today. I don't have a car, can't afford it." Tara admitted.

"Me either, I use Tori's van when I can't walk to where I have to go. She actually trusts my driving." Hunter laughed. As did Tara.

"No one else drives well?" Tara asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Me and Blake are the only ones allowed to drive her van. But even with Blake, she still has to be in the car. I guess she trusts me cause I'm the oldest." Hunter said.

"Your the oldest of all of your friends?" Tara asked with some excitement. She,too, was the oldest of her friends.

"Well, I think. Cam's 22, Kaylee i don't know, Kapri's 22, Shane, Tori, Marah, and Blake are all 21, and Dustin's not quiet 21 yet. his birthday is in December. So other than Kaylee possibly. Yeah I'm the oldest. Enless you include Sensi, which I don't." Hunter laughed nervously, but Tara laughed full heartedly. They pulled up to the Burger King drive through. "So what do you want to eat?" Hunter asked as they pulled up to the speaker.

"Hmm... a number 2, with extra mayo, king sized. Oh with a coke." Tara said.

"Wow," Hunter said with an amazed look. "Blake's the only person I know, other than myself who eats that.." He said with an admiring look.

"Really, most guys are weirded that I eat that much." Tara said.

"Welcome to Burger King, may I help you?" a voice said.

"hi, can I have 2 #2 with extra mayo, king sized." Hunter said. Tara smiled. For once, a guy ate as much as she did, and didn't care.

"What would you like to drink?" the voice asked.

"Two cokes, please." Hunter said.

"11.50, please pull up to the window." the voice said. Hunter did. Tara went to take out money when Hunter put his hand on hers to stop her.

"I got it." He said his hand linguring on hers a little. Tara blushed.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" Dustin said getting up.

"Yeah." Blake said, but not moving.

"I'll go get us somethin', anything in perticular?" Dustin asked going to the door.

"Nah." Blake said as he moved closer to Tori, grabbing her hand. Dustin left the room, as Blake kissed Tori's hand."I love you, Blondie. Please don't leave me." Blake whispered. There, he said it to her, even if she was unconcious. Suddenly Tori began to stir...

............................................

Haha, cliffhanger! Okay, well hopefully that makes up for my two day lack. Whats going on with Hunter and Nurse Tara? What about Shane and Kapri? Or Cam and Kaylee? I don't remember if I have any new readers, but if I do, Thanks! And of course Thanks to my old readers! -Storm Strider


	6. The Truth II

As Tori began to stir, Blake heart skipped a couple of beats. After a minute or so, Tori's fluttered up slowly. She let out a small yelp of pain, reaching for her left hand. Blake realized he was crushing her hand, and released it. Then Tori's eyes settled on the figure that was crushing her hand, her vision was cloudly, but she could have sworn it was Blake.

"Blake?" She asked squinting her eyes to try and see better.

"Yeah, Tor?" Blake asked softly.

"Where am I?" Tori asked as she tried to look around.

"The hospital." Blake said quietly.

"Why?" Tori asked still confused, she went to sit up, but found her head was in amense pain, "And why do I feel like my head is a cannon ball?"

"You passed out from too much drinking, and hit your head on your coffee table, you lost a lot of blood. And they had to put stitches in your head. Suddenly everything came back to her. Hunter telling her, her seeing Blake, her getting drunk, but the last she remembers is yelling at a picture. She jerk her head away from Blake and turned on her side, letting a few tears fall, but not letting Blake see.

"Why are _you_ here?" She said in a low growl.

"Cause I'm the one that kept your ass alive, Tor." Blake said, getting a little pissed that she was so pissed at him.

"How's that?" Tori asked, still not facing him.

"Cause I brought Dustin to your house when Mrs. Rider called him, I stopped your head from bleeding, and I had to tell Dustin to call the abulance, since he was just standing there." Blake said calmer.

"My hero!" Tori said sarcastically.

"Tor, I-" Blake began.

"I'm sorry Blake, thank you." She said in a low whisper, cutting off Blake.

"Blake I got you some ch- TORI!" Dustin said as he walked in, then dumping the food on Blake, who smirked at Dustin, as he ran to hug Tori.

"Hi Dustin." Tori said with a smile.

"Dude, I'm gonna go call Hunter and that nurse..." Dustin began before he trailed off to go call everyone.

"Hunter and what nurse?" Tori said finally turning to face Blake.

"Hunter and Nurse Luxed, well Tara, are out getting to 'know' one another." Blake said with air quotes. Tori laughed.

"Hunter picked up a nurse, while I'm lieing here. It figures." Tori said with a small laugh.

"It started cause he was stalling her while I talked to Niki." Blake said a small sigh. Suddenly Tori's face was sad again and she turned away.

"So where is your fiance'?" Tori asked coldly.

"Niki? I don't know, and I don't care. But at the moment, I believe I am engaged to the floor." Blake said looking at the ring, that was still on the floor from when it bounced off the back of Dustin's head.

"What?" Tori asked whipping around to look at Blake very confused.

"Niki and I broke up, and when I asked for the ring back, she threw it at Dustin's head, which it hit, and landed on the floor, haven't moved it yet." Blake explained.

"Oh, why'd she through it at Dustin's head?" Tori asked as she chuckled a little.

"Do you want a quick reason, or would you like to hear the tale of the four nights?" Blake asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Four nights?" Tori said as her eyes went wide.

"Yup." Blake answered.

"Might as well fill me in." Tori said shocked. Blake began telling her all about everything. "So you and Niki broke up because she wasn't pregnant?"

"No, well yes. Sorta. I didn't know that you had feelings for me Tor, and when the letter said you and Dustin were getting closer, Niki made an offhand comment that Dustin was movin' in on you, so I drowned my self in alcohol. Then I slept with Niki. Then I found out that you and Dustin were becoming best friends, well closer than you had been. SO I decided I would tell you how I felt, as soon as I got home. I decided to give up racing, and head home. Then the month before I left, Niki said she was pregnant. So I took responsibily, and asked her to marry me. But when I got here, I realized that you _did_ love me, at the time, and wantedto break up with Niki, but I couldn't 'cause of the baby. Of course by the time, Sensi, Shane and Cam, and Dustin, who surprisingly made the most sense, drilled it in that I loved you and you loved me, Mrs. Rider called, and then I was sitting here with you. But Sensi got a feeling that Niki wasn't pregnant, so we did everything, I broke up with her, and here we are." Blake said.

"Wow, I- I had no idea." Tori said as tears began to trickle down her face.

"Tor, Tori its okay." Blake said trying to stop her crying.

"No, its not. I'm so sorry Blake." Tori cried as she burried her face into his shoulder, as his arms were wrapped around her.

"Tor?" Blake said softly, as she stopped crying.

"Yes, Blake?" Tori said looking up at him, into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, Blondie." Blake said smiling down at her. Tori's heart stopped. He said it, didn't just say he felt it, but he said the three little words that dreaded more than anything else in the word.

"I love you, too, Thunderboy." Tori said as he leaned down and kissed her. Dustin had left the door open, so they didn't notice, Hunter, Tara, Dustin, Cam, Kaylee, and Shane standing at the door, listening. As Blake kissed Tori, four sighs of relief were heard from the door way, Tori and Blake looked to see six people watching them.

"What is with the sigh?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You two are finally together. Which means I win the bet." Dustin said turning to his three friends, holding out his hand. Hunter, Cam, and Shane, all reluctantly handed over $20 each.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked. Blake got up and took the money from Dustin., who was counting it.

"Hey!" Dustin said trying to get it back.

"You were betting on us?" Blake asked handing Tori the money.

"Maybe." Dustin said quietly.

"Since when?" Tori asked.

"Since we joined the rangers." Hunter said guiltily.

"You've been betting on this for a year and a half?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hunter said you get together before we defeated Lothor, Shane said before you left/after Lothor. I said when you came back from the pro's. And Dustin said that it would take a disastor of some form for you two to ever get it together. Wait a sec, he left the pro's half off thats mine." Cam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it took the disator for them to realize." Dustin argued.

"But, he left the pro's, so I still win." Cam said.

"He left cuz he thought his girlfriend was pregnant." Dustin said.

"No, he was leaving before that!" Cam argued.

"Excuse me?" Blake said yelling over them.

"Neither of you win, cause I left the pro's to TELL TORI, therefore both of you are wrong." Blake said, "Which also means Dustin, you owe the pot $20 bucks."

"Oh man!" Dustin said handing it over.

"Now, as soon as I am out of this hospital, we're _all_ going out to eat." Tori said smiling.

"Define all?" Shane asked.

"Me, Blake, Hunter, Tara, if she'd like, Dustin, Marah, Cam, Kaylee,if she'd like, Kapri, you, and Sensi." Tori said counting on her fingers, but need an extra, so she used Blake's.

"Oh, okay." Shane said with a huge smile.

"Tara?" Hunter asked.

"Sure, we can go to my family's restatuant if you'd like." Tara answered. After many nods of agreement, Cam and Dustin turned to Kaylee.

"Kaylee?" Dustin asked.

"Sure." Kaylee said with a smile. Since she'd gotten pregnant, all her friends dropped her, which is why she had to turn to Dustin. Having friends again was nice.

"Kaylee, how old are you?" Tara asked.

"22, why?" Kaylee asked surprised at the forwardness of the question.

"I guess I 'm oldest now Hunter." She said with a small laugh.

"How old are you, Tara?" Cam asked.

"24. Hunter's only 23." Tara said matter-of-factly.

"Hunter's birthday is next month." Blake said.

"She's still older." Tori said proudly.

"True." Shane said.

"So Tara, do you know when Tori will be out of this bed?" Dustin asked.

"Hmm...tommorrow morning?" Tara said.

"What time is it?" Tori asked.

"11:30, and we all have to get for class tommorrow!" Cam said ushering Shane, Dustin, and Hunter out, along with Kaylee and Tara, who all said a quick good bye, as Cam pushed them.

"So, Mr. Bradley, what now?" Tori said looking over at him.

"Now, I kiss you." Blake said pulling Tori into a deep pationate kiss.

..............................................

What a happy ending that would be, but its not the end. There's at least one more chapter. Sooo stay tuned!

-Storm Strider


	7. The End, or not

Tori was allowed to go home, but Sensi made her stay in bed. Blake was with her everyday. Tori was happy, still a little unnerved that everything happened, but happy nonetheless. They were going to the Luxed's restaruant tonight. It was very upscale. Tori would have to actually were a dress, which she wasn't thrilled about. The mischevious guys had another bet, and Blake was mediating it, but being fair. Tara's family offered to pick up the tab of the meal, although they were warned they were paying for 4 large appitite men, a pregnant woman, 2 other men, and 4 other woman. Therefore, the winnings of the last, unwon bet was carried over, but new bets were placed in. The pot was currently $160. Dustin said, "I bet Tori comes dressed nicely, but not in a dress." That fueled the bet.

"$20 says she does wear a dress, but it would probablly be past her knees." Hunter said.

"$20 says she only wears a long skirt, not a dress." Shane said.

"20 says she wears a short skirt, you know Tori, she'll prove us wrong. She likes being unpredictable." Cam said. Blake collected $20 from each guy and put it with the other $80.

"$160 says who wins it, is going to kicked with a high heal!" Blake laughed. They were all meeting up at the restaruant. So far, Blake, Hunter, Cam, Dustin, and Sensi were standing outside. A few minutes later Tori's van pulled up. The passanger side was to the boys, so they had yet to see what she was wearing. But as Marah got out in her yellow sundress, Dustin didn't think about Tori's attire. As Kapri got out in her red dress Shane's heart stopped. Tara got out in a pink halter dress and began helping Kaylee, who was in a yellow and green floral print, out of the car. Hunter and Cam were both awe struck. Finally Tori made her way around the van, in a powder blue dress, that hugged her in the right areas, was strapless, and flowed from the waist to her knee cap. All the guys where shocked beyond compare. Tori walked over to Blake who was laughing at little at the guys expressions.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked Blake as he continued to laugh.

"Nothing, and something." Blake said, confusing Tori and girls, and scaring the guys.

"Dude, don't--" Dusitn began, before Hunter grabbed his mouth shut.

"Don't what?" Tori asked eyeing the guys supicously. Blake leaned into Tori, and whispered something in her ear. "So who won this time?" Tori asked surprisingly cool.

"Nobody, again." Blake said with a small laugh.

"What, no, I won, I said she'd wear a dress!" Hunter argued.

"But you said it would be long." Shane argued, knowing he lost no matter.

"I said it would be short, so I win." Cam said.

"No, you don't, you said a short _skirt_." Dustin said.

"Okay, so again, because of techincallities, none of you win! And stop making bets about me!" Tori said before pulling Blake into the restaruant. Tara followed, pulling Hunter, who grabbed Dustin, who grabbed Marah, who grabbed Kapri, who pulled Cam, who helped Kaylee, who pulled Shane along, who grabbed Sensi.

"Okay, so now that the human chain is done, can we eat?" A very hungry Dustin asked.

"DUSTIN!" All 10 of his companions shouted.

"What?" He asked, only to get slapped upside the head by Hunter, and Marah, at the same time."OW!" Dustin cried as he rubbed his head.

"Ms. Luxed! Your father said that you and your friends would be coming. Right this way." An woman about Sensi's age said as she headed off towards the back off the restaruant, and up a beautiful staircase, that lead to the second floor seating. They arrived at a giant circular boothe, that seemed to hover over the rest of the restaruant, seeing as it was on a platform that was above the lower level. There wasn't much floor around it, then there was nothing but the level below. They filed in, having formed a modified human chain again. This time, Tori went in on one side, while Cam went in on the other. Blake, Hunter, Tara, and Shane followed Tori in. Kaylee, Dustin, Marah and Kapri followed Cam in. Sensi sat in a chair at the opening. (Okay if you start at Sensi and go to his left it goes Shane, Tara, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Cam, Kaylee, Dustin, Marah, Kapri, in one big circle, ok?) They ordered and were sitting with their drinks. After Tori's incident, no one wanted alcohol, so they settled on Cokes, Sunkists, and Sprites. Soon everyone was broken off into their own conversations. Blake and Tori were talking with Tara and Hunter, whil Kaylee and Cam flirted unkowingly to themselves, but apparent to the others. Marah and Dustin were talking about god knows what. Leaving Kapri, Shane, Sensi. Senis however began talking to Mrs. Kwan, the waitress, who was a widow as well. Shane and Kapri opted to talk to each other, although both were slightly embarrassed. Once dinner came, everyone began talking as a group again.

"So, the boys betting pot is now, how much?" Marah asked.

"$160." Blake replied.

"If they keep betting, and nobody wins, we'll have enough to use it for something." Tori said with a smile.

"Like what?" Kapri asked.

"Once we have enough, who knows." Blake answered.

"We could save it go on a trip somewhere!" Kapri suggested.

"Yeah, like a road trip." Hunter said.

"We could stay at camp sites rather than stay at a hotel." Cam said, thinking back to the last time the guys went camping.

"Wait, really camping or their style of camping?" Tori asked.

"Real!" Tara, Kaylee, Marah, and Kapri all said together.

"But when?" Shane asked. All eyes turned to Sensi.

"The summer, when you have no classes." Sensi said with a smile.

"What about Tara though?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah, she has like real work and school, and stuff." Marah said with a disappointed expression.

"Actually, I'm changing my major. As for work, I don't need to work at the hospital if I'm dropping out of Med school." She said with a small smile as ever pair of eyes was on her.

"Why?" 4 people asked at once.

"I love helping people. But its just not my passion. My parents wanted my to be a doctor. I already discussed it with them, before I met any of you. I'm actually going to get a teaching degree and teach martial arts." She said with a small smile as all eyes went big.

"Really? How well trained are you?" Sensi asked.

"3rd degree black belt." Tara replied.

"Have you ever thought of being a ninja?" Sensi asked, as all ten ninja stared at him.

"A ninja?" Tara asked confused.

"Yes, a ninja. I'm sure you do not know, but there are ninja's all around you at the moment." Sensi said smiling.

"Who?" Tara asked with excitement.

"Us." Hunter said as the whole table raised there hands.

"Really? What type of Karate do you teach Hunter?" Tara asked in slight disbelief.

"I'm the head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Acadamy. I am a Thunder ninja, so is Blake." Hunter said.

"Thunder Ninja, you mean theres more than one kind?" Tara asked still in disbelief.

"Water Ninja." Tori said.

"Earth Ninja." Dustin and Kaylee said together.

"Air Ninja." Shane said.

"Samurai Ninja." Cam said.

"Wind Ninja." Marah and Kapri answered.

"Cool. So you all go to the Thunder Acadamy, or are there seperate schools for each?" Tara asked curiously.

"Blake and Hunter went to the Thunder Acadamy. The rest of us went to the Wind Acadamy. Except Marah and Kapri who are still in training." Tori said.

"Oh, um, is that why you always wear the same color?" She asked then shocked at her bluntness.

"Sorta. There's another reason, too." Cam said.

"Can I know or is it some big secret?" Tara asked.

"I don't know either." Kaylee said curiously.

"Guys?" Shane asked making sure it was altight with them, they all nodded.

"Sensi?" Blake asked making sure it was alright with him, he nodded

"Tor, you tell them." Dustin volunteered her.

"Have you heard of the power rangers?" Tori asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" Tara asked. Then it dawned on her. Hunter was always wearing Crimson, Shane red, Tori blue, Blake navy, Cam green, and Dustin yellow. The power rangers were Red, Blue, Yellow, Crimson, Navy, and Green.

"Y-you were the P-p-power rangers?" Tara asked just above whisper. The six faces nodded.

"How come Kapri and Marah knew?" Kaylee asked.

"All the students of the acadamies know." Sensi said.

"Also, we were the evil guys nieces." Marah said with a half smile.

"I thought you were Sensi's nieces?" Tara asked.

"They are, Lothor was my brother, evil, but my brother." Sensi explained.

"Were you really a guniea pig?" Kaylee asked.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Lothor accidentally transformed me into a guniea pig, yes." Sensi said. The rest of the night was spent talking about the rangers and ninja's, etc. Shane headed off first, offering anyone else a ride, which Kapri excepted, though both still denie they have feeling for each other. Next Dustin was getting ready to leave, since Marah wanted to talk to Kapri. Cam and Kaylee left, along with Sensi. Blake and Tori left as well. They decided to head to the beach for late night stroll.

"I can't believe they made another bet about me, and you were the middle man!" Tori said slightly pushing Blake.

"Yeah well I wasn't allowed to bet. Besides, we're goin on a road trip with it, they just have to keep making dumb bets, that they all lose." Blake said stopping and turning her to face him.

"Hmm..what do you think their next bet will be?" Tori asked.

"I dunno know. But I do know this.." Blake said pulling her to him." I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Blake." They kissed a long sweet kiss before heading back to Tori's apartment. Hunter and Tara were watching, from behind a dune. Behind another dune, Shane, Kapri, Marah, and Dustin were watching. From a bench near by, Kaylee and Cam watched. The 8 walked out of their hiding spots, only to see the others.

"How much you wanna bet, their engaged by next month?" Shane said jokingly.

"$20 that they aren't." Marah said.

"$20 that there engaged by next week." Hunter said.

"$20 that their married by next month." Kapri said.

"$20 Blake gets laid tonight." Dustin siad before every pair of female eyes stared him down.

"$20 that they kill you." Cam said, laughing as Tara and Marah took off after him. Dustin held his own, but got beat nonetheless. Cam took $20 from Dustin. "I'll give this to Blake tomorrow." They all laughed before heading their septrate ways.

.............................................

I wonder who wins the bets? Hmm... and I opted to keep going, rather than stop the story and go into a spin-off. But keep an eye out for spin-offs as I go.

Announcer Voice: Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of 'Three Little Words'.... I have been recently deprived of tv, so I have to fit in somewhere!

-Storm Strider


	8. Wedding Plans

As Tori and Blake walked on the beach at 5:00 in the morning, hand-in-hand, a pair of eyes watched from a bench. It had been a few days since dinner, Cam gave Blake $40, and Dustin got hit by Tori. Blake also took another $20 from Dustin, because Blake didn't get laid, or so he told them...to him making love 6 times in one night, was not considered getting laid.So far, Blake hadn't asked Tori to marry him. They did however have $220 so far.

Back to the creepy eyes that watched Tori and Blake.

Chester watched them look so happy together. It made him sick. He was secretly in love with Tori. She didn't know, apparently. Otherwise she'd be walking down the beach with him. He watched her in her blue tank top, and denim shorts, looking absolutely stunning. 'Why was she with him? I mean c'mon, he wears those plaid shirts, and uh! He's such a preppie!'. Chester himself was a punk, and admired Tori's casually plain, yet slightly girlie appearal. He shook off the thoughts as he saw the stop a few yards away. He crept closer, behind a dune. He listened intently.

"Blake? Whats wrong, why'd you stop?" Tori said turning, a few feet ahead off him.

"Tor, you love me, right?" Blake asked staring at the sand, while fingering something in his pocket.

"Yes, why?" Tori said with a small confused smile, as she moved closer to him.

"Marry me, Blondie." Blake said as more of a sentence than a question.

"Wh-what?" Tori asked thinking she was hearing things. Blake pulled her closer to him.

"I said.." Blake began taking a small pause to look annoyed, "Marry..me..Blondie?" he said stretching out each word a little, and actually asking this time.

"Ummm..no." Tori said with a slight smile. Blake looked confused as he pulled away.

"Wha?" Blake asked.

"A. you didn't get on one knee. B. I'd prefer a ring. Then I'll say yes!" Tori said laughing at his guilibleness. Blake's face was suddenly smiling. He dropped to one knee. He pulled the thing he had been playing with out of his pocket. Tori face dropped when she saw it was a ring. 'Oh my god. He planned this!' Her heard screamed at her.

"Victoria, Blondie, Hanson. I love you with all my heart and soul. And more. Will you do me the honour of excepting this proposal, and marry me?" Blake said blushing as Tori was crying at his words.

"Blake, I - I - of course!" Tori said throwing her arms around his neck after he slid an, even more gorgous than the first, ring on her finger. She finally looked at and smiled. "Waves with lightning, in sapphires. You are too much." Tori said whipping away the tears.

"Look at the inscription." Blake whispered in her ear.

"Thunder and water make the perfect storm, and love. I love you - Blake." Tori read the two tier inscription. "I didn't even fit on one line!" Tori laughed, slipping the ring back on her finger.

"So?" Blake said pulling Tori into a small kiss, which grew deeper.

"When?" Tori asked suddenly.

"When ever you want." Blake said with a smile. He knew she was talking about the wedding.

"Now." Tori said.

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"Tonight, I'll call my sister, we can go get the rings now, and tell the guys to meet us at Ops. Dressed nicely, but not let them know. Nowing them, they have a bet going on right now, which we can make them all lose. Sensi Amono and LeeAnn can come. And the Sensi's can do the ceremony." Tori said thinking about everything.

"Not that I mind, but are you sure, we've been together 1 week and 2 days, and engaged for 5 minutes." Blake said.

"I'm positive. As long as you're willing. I'm ready." Tori said happily.

"Alright. Let's get going, we only have a few hours before classes." Blake said kissing her.

Chester cursed quietly. She was marrying the idoit tonight! This had to be stopped. He couldn't let her marry him, not without knowing. He quickly planned a plan in his head.

Tori and Blake headed off to the mall, a. Tori need a new dress. b. they need rings. Blake had to drag Tori into the dress store.(quiet a switch huh?) She really didn't want to get a dress, but he made her. She found a couple of blue dresses, and some nice one's in the other girls colors. After thinking, she decided to get the girls dresses, too. Blake was still pretty rich from his short career. Tori tried on many dresses before falling in love with a navy, silver, and bright blue dress. Most would tthink those colors spelled disaster, but it really was beautiful. It was a bright blue corset style top, laced and trimmed in silver, with a long navy skirt, also trimmed in silver, with a wave pattern stitched in silver across the botttom. She didn't remember picking this one out, but didn't mind. She absolutely loved it. When she showed Blake, he smiled widely.

"You like?" Tori asked spinning around.

"No, I love. I'm glad you like the one I picked out." Blake said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, so thats how this one got in here!" Tori laughed. She kissed Blake sweetly, before going back get her normal clothes on. She came out to see Blake not in her general area. "Blake?" She called out. For 6:00 in the morning, the mall was fairly filled. He walked back over to her with 5 dresses, each a different color and size.

"What are the girls sizes, and what is your sister's favorite color?" Blake asked as he showed Tori the dress, which was in 5 different colors in his hands, and more on the racks. Tori gasped at the beauty of the dress. It was mid calf long, V-necked, and slightly off the sholders. It was stretchy, but still would look nice, even on poor pregnant Kaylee. Blake held a dark green,a dark crimson,a dark golden, a dark red, and a black version of the dress. It had a small clothe rose in the center, which was white.

"Purple? And I don't know, I'll have to call them!" Tori said with a small giggle, not usually heard from her.

"Yes, and did you just giggle?" Blake asked straight faced.

"Maybe." Tori said sticking out her tongue as she called Hunter.

"Hello?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, do you know Tara's dress size?" Tori inquired.

"Tor, I've been dating her for almost two weeks, no!" Hunter said slightly grumpy.

"Fine, give me her number." Tori demanded.

"What for?" Hunter asked.

"Do it!" Tori demanded again.

"619 - 342 -5129, why?" Hunter asked again.

"Thanks Hunter." She said before hanging up. Soon she called Tara. Who gave her the size, as she asked why, but again only recieved thank you and a dial tone. Next she called Kaylee, who was embarassed to say a size 24, but was thanked, told it was not a big deal, and hung up on. After that she dredgingly called Marah and Kapri. Blake called LeeAnn, while Tori called Skye. After about 10 minutes of talking Blake took Tori's phone from her.

"Skye?" Blake asked.

"Is this Blake?" Skye asked.

"Yes, what size dress do you wear?" He asked.

"Excuse me?!?" Skye yelled through the phone, as Tori took it back from Blake.

"Sis, I need to know your dress size, and I need you to be at the acadamy at like 9 tonight." Tori said as Blake rushed her.

"5, and why?" Skye asked.

"Thanks gotta go bye." Tori hung up and paid for the dresses. Tori and Blake called Sensi Wantanabe and explained everything as they looked through rings. The found two perfect rings, which were silver, and would match Tori's dress perfectly. They walked to a florist and bought white roses, 2 per girl, and 1 per guy. Then they bought Tori's hand made boquet. 4 red roses for deseced parents. 9 blue with white tips for the number of days together. 2 white with red tips for Hunter and Shane. 1 white with a green tip for Cam. 1 white with yellow for Dustin. And 1 single white rose, for purity, and to make it a dozen and a half.

Unbeknown to Tori and Blake, Chester was still watching them. His mind was racing with jealousy towards Blake. There was no way she would willingly not marry Blake. There had to be a way to stop her from making it to her wedding!

.......................................

I'm evil, I know, but, deal... okay, so Chester, whom ever he is, is creeepy, and is in love w. Tor. We meet Skye Hanson next chapter! and do Tori and Blake make it to their secret wedding??? Find out in the next chapter!

-Storm Strider


	9. Missing Ninja

Chapter 9: Missing Ninja

Tori Ninja streaked leaving the dresses and two white roses tied together with a silver ribbon on the girls' door steps, with instructions. Blake Ninja streaked to the guys' houses, leaving a single white rose, with instructions. They'd ring the door bell and streak off. Hunter was the first one to have his door bell rang at 6:50.

"Hello?" Hunter said as he looked around, and only saw a rose hanging on his door with a note:

_Hunter, be at the academy at 9 tonight. Dress shirt, jacket, dress pants, tie. If you need anything, use Blake's credit card. Don't worry he knows. Use the rose for a corsage. Pick up Tara. BTW try to have a dark crimson dress shirt and black tie and suit, not mandatory, but will look better._

-Tori

Tori took Dustin, Kaylee, and Shane's things their house. Kaylee was now living with the boys, as Shane didn't mind. Shane answered the door in his uniform.

_Kaylee, Dustin, and Shane, be at the academy at 9 tonight, Kaylee please wear the dress, if it doesn't hit, take back to Brie's Dresses, and exchange it for the right size, but it needs to be this color! Tell them to follow the instruction left by Bradley. The roses are for tonight as well, please make sure you bring the two roses, and don't take them a part. Dustin and Shane wear a dress shirt, jacket, dress pants, and a tie. Try to have them as a dark gold and dark red, with a black tie and suit, but it's not mandatory. If you need anything charge it to my account. Use the other two roses as corsages. Pick up Marah and Kapri, Kaylee, Cam will pick you up._

_-Blake_

Shane was entirely confused. But shrugged it off and walked back in the house with the dress and roses.

"Dude, what is that?" Dustin asked coming down the stairs, with Kaylee behind him.

"Dress is for Kaylee, as is the double roses, and the single ones are for use. All for tonight at the academy. I don't know, so don't ask. We have to wear suits and pick up Marah and Kapri. Cam's gonna pick up Kaylee." Shane said rereading the note to himself.

"Okay, I wonder if this has anything to do with the call I got this morning." Kaylee said looking at the dress.

"What call?" Shane and Dustin asked together.

"Tori called, asked for my dress size, then hung up." Kaylee said with a shrug. Shane and Dustin looked at the clock then said good-bye to Kaylee and left for the academy.

Everyone else received similar notes, confusing them all. Skye was to be picked up by a confused Leeann, as her father was leaving earlier for some reason. Tori and Blake were questioned all day, but gave no answer. Tori also opted not to wear her ring. Tori would lie to the guys saying, _"Blake wanted all of this tonight. I have no idea why. If I knew, I'd tell you."_ And Blake would lie as well saying, _"Tori said she wanted this tonight. I dunno why. Just be there."_ Tori was able to find some peace while teaching her class. Chester watched her as she demonstrated something. He wasn't paying attention to that. Only to her body, and how it moved. During a fifteen minute break he walked up to her. Tori's head was down, and she thought it was one of the guys coming to both her again.

"I am not talking about it anymore!" She said a little frustrated.

"Excuse me?" Chester asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chester, oh sorry I thought you were Sensei Clarke, Brookes, or Wantanabe. They won't leave me alone." Tori said with a playful roll of her eyes as she bent back down to finish what she was doing.

"Not that it's any of my business Sensei Hanson, but are you engaged?" Chester asked surprising Tori.

"No that's not any of your business, but no. Why do you ask?" Tori said suspiciously.

"I thought I saw you at the mall this morning with one of the Sensei of the Thunder Academy, looking at rings." Chester said.

"Yes, I was. We were out getting me a dress, when we decided to look at the rings to get my sister for her 21 birthday next month." Tori covered very well.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was none of my business." Chester said with a happy yet pissed expression.

"Alright well we need to get back to class, Chester." Tori said with a warm smile.

"Yes, Sensei." Chester bowed before returning to his seat.

Finally the classes were over and Tori returned home to get ready for tonight. As she walked into her apartment, someone covered her mouth with a gag. Before Tori could react to her attacker, she was unconscious. The figure dragged her out off the house and into his awaiting car. The car pulled off as Blake pulled into the parking lot returning from the Thunder Academy. He saw Tori's van in her spot, and walked into the building smiling.

"Tor, I'm home." He called walking in after noticing the door wasn't locked. Blake didn't get a response and walked into Tori's room, only to not find her, while her dress was still lying on the bed next to his suit. He walked to the bathroom, and didn't find her. After searching his entire apartment, he didn't find her. He was heading out to the hallway to see if she was with Mrs. Rider, but found a note behind the door.

_Blake: If I can't have her, neither can you! I won't let her marry you. DON'T come after me, or she won't live at all. Don't worry though, Niki can keep you company._ _ –Your worst nightmare, again!_

Blake dropped to his knees, the tears flowed out of his eyes. He read the letter a hundred times before calling Dustin.

"Dustin!" Blake said through the phone as it was answered.

"Blake? No this is Kaylee, Dustin's not home yet." Kaylee said sweetly. "Are you alright?"

"No, someone, someone took Tori! Do you know where Shane is?" Blake asked quickly and out of breath.

"He's with Dustin, they went to get the requirements for tonight." Kaylee replied. '_That rules out Dustin taking her.'_ Blake thought.

"Okay thanks, tell them to call my cell phone when they get home!" Blake said as he hung up. Kaylee was baffled beyond belief, but whatever. Blake didn't ask for her help. Blake called Hunter next.

"Hunter?" Blake said asking before the person even spoke.

"No, its Tara. Blake are you alright, you seem out of breath?" Tara asked concerned.

"Is Hunter there?" Blake asked impatiently.

"Yes, hold on." Tara said a little taken back by his slight rudeness. "Hunter, its Blake." She said handing him the phone.

"Blake?" Hunter said getting a weird vibe from Tara voice.

"Someone took her!" Blake said quickly.

"Slow down, first of all, breathe! Who took who?" Hunter said confused.

"I don't know who, but someone took Tori, they took her just before I got home." Blake said as tears began to fall again.

"I'll be there in a few." Hunter said handing Tara the phone. "Keep him calm." He instructed.

"Keep him calm? Why what's wrong?" Tara asked alarmed. Hunter didn't reply, only kissed her cheek and ran out the door. "Blake, what's wrong, what happened?" She asked very worried.

"Someone kidnapped Tori!" Blake said as he cried again.

"Holy shit!" Tara said as she almost dropped the phone. She too began crying, but remembered what Hunter asked her to do and stopped. "Blake, it'll be alright. She's a ninja. She survived Lothor, she can survive this. You'll find her. Don't worry. Now, stop crying." She said and waited for him to do so. Once he did she continued. "Take a deep breath. And exhale. Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale. Good are you calmer now?" Tara asked him softly.

"Yes, thank you Tara. I didn't mean to be rude before. I'm sorry." Blake said after realizing he was rude to her when she answered the phone.

"It's alright, you were upset." Tara said comfortingly. Then she heard Hunter in the back ground. "Do you want me to call everyone and tell them not to come tonight?" She asked.

"No, the weddings still on! I'll find her by tonight!" Blake declared.

"WEDDING?!?" Hunter and Tara both exclaimed.

"Oops. Yes wedding. Tori and I were having a secret wedding tonight. Hence the dresses, etc. I proposed this morning, and she couldn't wait, knowing you guys would probably have a bet going on.." Blake said as he chuckled at Blake's expression and could only imagine Tara's.

"At least you're laughing!" Hunter said as he got over the shock.

"No changing your bet Hunter!" Tara yelled at him through the phone.

"You do have a bet going?" Blake asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"But now, we have to find Tori, right?" Hunter said.

"Yeah. Here." Blake handed Hunter the note.

"Tara, call this number 1 434 3829 2312" Hunter said looking through Blake's phone book.

"Why, and there's some extra number's there." Tara said confused.

"It's an international call. You're calling Niki!" Hunter announced. There was silence on both ends. Blake was staring at him, and Tara was staring at the phone. "It said: Don't worry you'll have Niki. She might know something!" Hunter tried to explain. Blake was still dumbstruck, but Tara had recovered.

"Okay, I'll call her now, she's in London right?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

"Okay, I'll call back in a little while. Bye." Tara hung up and began dialing Niki's number.

"Hallo?" Niki asked.

"Niki Thomas?" Tara asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Niki asked.

"Tara Luxed. I'm Hunter's girlfriend, I was wondering if you happen to know anything about Tori's kidnapping." Tara said getting straight to the point.

"Tori was kidnapped? Isn't she like in a coma?" Niki asked very confused.

"She woke up about a week ago. Blake and her were going to have an impromptu wedding tonight at the academy, but someone kidnapped her. They said for Blake not to worry about being lonely, he'd have you." Tara said.

"Oh my...I-I have no idea about this. I didn't even know she woke up...I swear. Faking a pregnancy is one thing, but kidnapping her. That's wrong on soo many levels. I really don't know anything but if you find her, please tell me." Niki said.

"Sure." Tara said emotionless. "Thank you." And she hung up. She called Hunter and Blake back. "She knows something, but she claims not to know anything." Tara said after they answered.

So, Niki 'claims' to know nothing. Tara thinks she does. Did Hunter and Blake get any leads elsewhere? Find out next time! Also thanks to my readers, and I know some of you are a little upset that Tori didn't beat the hell out of Niki, but I was saving it for the sequel! Thanks for reading! –Storm Strider


	10. Just in Time

Chapter 10: In a cave, or in a gutter?

"Did you get any leads?" Tara asked. They were smart enough to put her on speaker phone this time. Shane and Dustin had come over, along with Cam. Kaylee, Skye, Marah, and Kapri were all on conference call along with Tara. Tara and Hunter were still the only ones who knew of the wedding.

"Some water Ninjas said they saw Chester talking to her today." Cam said.

"Do any of them know what about?" Tara questioned.

"No, but some of the students weren't at the dorms at the time. I'm heading back in a few to see if there back yet." Cam answered.

"Can I go with you?" Tara asked. Cam looked at Hunter and Blake who said yes.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few, okay?" Cam said grabbing his keys and heading for the door. The boys kept talking trying to figure out what was going on. The girls were all nervous for the friend. Cam picked up Tara and headed to the academy. Once there, they called all water ninja's out of there dorms.

"Okay, so does anyone know where Chester is?" Tara asked, as he was one of the missing students.

"I—I do." A girl said raising her hand.

"Come here." Tara said gently. The girl did.

"Where is Chester?" Cam asked just as gently, seeing as the girl was scared.

"I don't know where exactly, but I do think he's the one who tool her." The girl said. After receiving confusing glances from Cam and Tara, she explained. "We are sorta friends. He mentioned one time that Sensei Hanson was hot, and that he'd love to go out with her. I reminded him its against code for a student and teacher to have a relationship, and he said he didn't care. He'd wait forever for her. He said he watched her every morning while she surfed. Then this morning he said that she didn't surf. That she was walking on the beach with one of the Thunder Brothers and-"

"Wait...um...Cam, can I talk to her alone. She might say something only Hunter and I accidentally know..." Tara said.

"Sure, I'll see if anyone else knows anything." Cam said getting up.

"Okay, go on." Tara said kindly.

"He said that he heard him propose. He said she wouldn't marry him once he told her how he felt. Then during class he went up to her and asked if she was engaged, and she said no. But he swears he heard her say yes this morning." The girl said on the verge of tears.

"Its okay. Just calm down." Tara said soothingly.

"He probably took her. They're probably at a cave in the mountainside." The girl said.

"That's great, but what cave! And she is engaged. They were going to surprise us tonight, and get married and all. You can go back to your dorm." Tara said quietly. "CAM!" She yelled.

"Yes?" Cam answered coming into the room.

"Can you locate all the caves in the mountain for me? I think we have our first lead." Tara said as she dialed Blake house on her cell. "We have a lead, she may be in a cave in the mountain." She said as the phone was picked up.

"Do you know how many caves that is?" Blake asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. We're pretty sure it was Chester. A girl said he often told her about how much he fancied her." Tara said as she and Cam walked into Ninja Ops. Cam sat down at the computer and started it up. He did a search for all caves in the mountain. Then did a cross search for accessible caves. Soon there were only 100 caves to go through. "Only 100 caves to go!" Tara said cheerfully.

"That's still a lot, Tara." Hunter said as Blake rolled his eyes. Tara didn't responded, something caught her eye as they looked at a map showing all the caves. "Cam, what's that blue spot?"

"That is an ener- THAT'S TORI"S ENERGY SIGNAL!!" Cam shouted.

"What?" Blake and everyone else on the phone asked.

"We found her energy signal. It's the same as when we were rangers. She's in a cave on the south side of the mountain. I'll print out a map, meet us outside the academy." Cam said after taking Tara's phone. They grabbed their stuff and ran out of the academy to meet the others. Blake and Dustin Ninja streaked as fast as they could there. Shane and Hunter were close behind, and the girls stayed on the phone with Tara. 5 minutes later, they were headed to the cave. Tara had learned to Ninja streak after dinner on Saturday. (A/n its 8:00 pm).

In a cave on the southern side of the mountain.

"Chester, where am I?" Tori asked looking around.

"In a cave, what does it look like?" Chester responded.

"Why? And what time is it, cause if I miss my own wedding, I will beat the shit out of you!" Tori said trying to get up, only finding she was chained to the floor and wall.

"Its 7:30, and I thought you weren't engaged, and I don't see that happening!" Chester said.

"Bastard, what do you want with me?" Tori growled at him.

"I'm not letting you marry him!" Chester said leaning close to her.

"Doesn't matter what you try, Blake and the guys will find me, and then I will marry him!" Tori said before spitting in his face. Chester wiped it off and slapped her face. Tori winced.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Why won't you let me marry him?" Tori asked after about 15 minutes.

"He used you, he was unappreciative. He was engaged to someone else, than after breaking up only a week earlier he proposed to you! And because if I can't have, no one can!" Chester said as he looked her dead in her face, which was only a few inches away from his. Tori tried to lean back as his face drew closer, but it wasn't working. He kissed her, prying her lips open with tounge, then her teeth, glently massage hers with his. She tried to fight, she even bite his tounge, but he didn't back off. He started rubbing her breast with one hand, and rubbed her inner upper thigh with the other. She tried to stop him but her hands were chained sternly. She couldn't stop him as he moved his hand below her shirt, under her bra, continuing what it had been. She could stop his hand from undoing her shorts, finding its way below her underwear. She tried biting him again. That only made him want her more. And irritate him more. He finally stopped and began to take off her shorts.

"No, you bastard, stop! Leave me alone!" Tori cried. "BLAKE! BLAKE! BLA-"She tried screaming, hoping he was near, looking for her. But Chester cut her off by kissing her again. He managed to remove her shorts and underwear. He began striping himself off his garments. He positioned himself over Tori who was crying, began him not to. As he prepared to enter her, Blake's fist came in full contact with his jaw."Keep you fucking...-punch-...nasty ass...-punch-...fucking away...–punch-...from my wife...–punch-!" Blake yelled at the guy as he beat the shit out of him. "Blake!" Tori yelled with relief, until Chester started hitting him back. The guys started fighting Chester all at once, while Tara ran over to Tori, and tried getting her redressed. Blake ran over with the keys as soon as he got them. As soon as her hands were free she wrapped them around Blake's neck."You know, I'm not your wife, yet.." She whispered in his ear."Well lets get home so we can get ready. Only Hunter and Tara know. I kinda slipped." Tori rolled her eyes, as she got up off the nasty cave floor."Its only 8:30, looks like we're only delayed an hour. Can you wait til 10 oclock?" Tara asked."I think so, what about you Blake?" Tori asked."Yeah." Blake said pulling Tori into a long kiss, as Hunter wrapped his arms around Tara, who was still on the phone."Everyone, go get ready!" Tara said hanging up."Let's go!" Dustin said as they grabbed Chester and streaked back to the Academy, dropping him off with Sensei to punish. Then they all went home.

Awww...But please note, attempted rape victims do not always have a hero, such as Tori possibly Blake. Women are raped, and by people whom they know. People stalk them, kidnap them, and rape them. There are creepy people who do that. So be careful. Even if you're a guy, men do rape other men. Thank you.

Creepy that chapter was. I didn't intend to write it so... horrrifing in my opion, but it came out that way, so now my story is going to be rated R. –Storm Strider


	11. The End, really it is

Chapter 11: The End

Tori walked into her apartment and straight into the bathroom. She began taking her shower as Blake came to the door.

"Can I join you, or are you freaked out too much?" Blake asked from outside the bathroom.

"You can come in." Tori called. Blake opened the door and shut it again quickly as to not cause a chill. "Are you get in or what?" Tori asked.

"I'm coming." Blake said as he stepped into the shower behind Tori, wrapping hid arms around her waist, and kissing her shoulder.

"You're the only one allowed to touch me." Tori said resting her head on Blake's chest, leaning into his embrace.

"Well, we have to get ready for a wedding!" Blake whispered into her ear.

"I know." Tori said stepping out of his arms to wash her hair. Blake showered as well, and soon they were getting dressed in their room.

"You ready for this?" Blake asked her, as she curled her hair.

"Yup." Tori answered, as she finished a curl, and started another. Blake finished spiking his hair, and fixed his tie. Tori wasn't in her dress yet. The door bell rang, and Blake kissed Tori;s cheek.

"I gotta go. But Tara's gonna help you finish getting ready, okay? I'm going with Hunter to help Cam and Leeann set up." Blake said.

"Sure." She said kissing him back quickly as he went to answer the door.

"Hello Tara, Tori's in the bedroom getting ready. We'll see you later." Blake said as Hunter kissed her good-bye. Tara happily skipped into the bedroom with her dress in her hands. Her hair and make up was done, but she opted to get dress here.

"Ready to become Mrs. Bradley the first?" Tara asked placing her dress next to Tori's.

"The first?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow looking at Tara through the mirror.

"You do realize there are two Bradley brothers, the others going to get married at some point!" Tara said taking the curling iron out of Tori's hand and continuing the curling.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Tori asked.

"No, just reminding you!" Tara said with a happy smile.

"Thanks Tara, for everything." Tori said after a comfortable silence as Tara finished.

"Glad to help. Besides, we may be sister-in-laws someday!" Tara said with a warm smile as she did the last curl. _Ding dong_. (Doorbell). "I'll get it." Tara answered the door to see Skye.

"Tori's still here, right?" Skye asked. Skye looked just like Tori, only with beautiful dark brown hair.

"Yeah in the bedroom." Tara said leading the way.

"Tori!" Skye squealed.

"Skye!" Tori squealed. They hugged, but careful not to mess up Tori's hair.

"Here." Skye said handing her a necklace box. Tori opened it.

"A wave crossed with thunder, in the form of a cross, wait this is mom's!" Tori cried.

"Yes it was. She said it was to be given to you. Because it was in your destiny to be with the thunder, and tame the storm. I never understood what she meant, but she said I'd know that when to give it to you." Skye explained. Skye placed it around Tori's neck, as Tara held her hair up.

"Hmm...my two sisters helping me on my wedding day/night." Tori said with a huge smile.

"You consider me your sister?" Tara asked as a tear formed in her eye, which she fought back, only because of her make-up.

"Well, not legally, yet, but I believe some day, you will be." Tori said smiling at her.

"Well, why don't we get our sister into her dress. You too!" Skye said to Tara.

"Right..." Tara said. "Be right back, then we put Tori in hers!" Tara ran off to the bathroom, and quickly put on her dress. She reemerged from the bathroom, in a dress mirroring Skye's only not in the same color.

"Who picked these dresses?" Skye asked admiring how it looked on Tara.

"Blake did. He picked out mine as well." Tori said with a huge smile. Skye did her make-up while Tara got dressed.

"Wow, boy's got good taste. Let's get yours on you!" Tara said. They put Tori in her dress, and where taken back at how beautiful she looked. Both were speechless.

"Does it look that bad?" Tori asked as they didn't say anything.

"Bad? Tori you look, Blake's going to be the luckiest guy there. Aside from already being the guy that gets to marry you." Tara exclaimed. Tori blushed.

"Well let's get my little sister to her wedding, shall we Tara?" Skye said.

"Yes, we shall." Tara said grabbing her roses, and handing Tori her bouquet. They left Tori's apartment at 9:30, and headed to the Academy. Tara drove Tori's van, and Skye drove her car. They arrived at the Academy, and saw a beautiful archway set up in front of the waterfall. Tara ran up to Blake and Hunter.

"We're here. Tori's with Skye, is everyone here yet?" Tara asked.

"We're just waiting for the Sensei to come out. I think Sensei Wantanabe was crying before." Hunter said.

"There they are, I'll go tell Tori and Skye." Tara said running back to the girls. Hunter stood next to his little brother and looked over at him. He was nervous beyond compare. Technically they wouldn't be married until they got the correct licenses on Friday, and Sensei signed them, but he was still nervous. Then Tara ran back and took her seat. Cam turned on the stereo, which began playing here comes the bride. Shane was standing there with a video camera, while Dustin cried on Marah's shoulder. Skye and Tori walked down the aisle, arms linked. The girls all stood to the side with their baby bouquets. Blake's heart stopped. He'd seen Tori in the dress this morning when they bought it, but this was. She was beautiful. As Tori gazed at the archway in front of the waterfall, under the star filled night sky, with Blake waiting for her, she felt her eyes welled up. Soon Skye was giving Tori's hand to Blake. Everyone sat down, except Shane who was still taping.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and fellow Ninjas." Sensei Amono began.

"We welcome you to this ceremony." Sensei Wantanabe continued.

"To celebrate the union."

"Between Two fine Ninjas, and wonderful people."

"Blake and Tori."

"Blake has asked to say his own vows."

"Blake..."

"Blondie, I love you so much. A year and a half ago, I never would have said those three words. I was afraid too. I thought I'd lose you. A week ago I almost did. Even after I tricked you when we met, used you to get something, you forgave me. I broke your heart, coming back from the pro's engaged to a woman who I thought was pregnant. And you still forgave me. And now you're willing to marry me after only knowing that I love you for 9 days. And not even being engaged for 24 hours. I love you Tori, and I promise to love you, until death does us part, and even after that." Blake said beautifully, causing Tori to cry.

"Tori has also asked to say her own vows." Sensei A. said.

"Tori..." Sensei W. said.

"Thunderboy, I, too, love you very much. A year and a half ago, I never thought I'd find someone to love. Between fighting Lothor, trying to cope with my father figure being a guinea pig, and the overall strain of life. But then you came. At first it was to get Sensei, but you were misguided. And you came back to me, and helped fight on the side of good, to defeat Lothor. You became one of my bestfriends. Even broody Hunter-"Tori said glancing at Hunter after the comment." And then you left again. But again you came back, for the wrong reason, but you came back. You told me you loved me. I knew why you were scared to say it, and I was over joined when you said them. And now I can say them to you everyday for the rest of my life. Blake, I love you, and nothing in this world could stop me. Not Lothor, not Niki, no one ever has, no one ever will. I promise to love you and be loyal, until death tries to part us. But even then it won't." Tori said smilng throught her tears.

"The rings?" Sensei A. asked. Skye and Hunter handed over the rings.

"Thank you." Sensei W. said.

"Blake, repeat after me:"

"I, Blake, take the Victoria, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

....(a/n too lazy to type full vows)

"Tori, repeat after me:" Sensei W. said.

"I, Victoria, take the Blake, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

...(again, too lazy)

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Sensei A. pronounced.

"You may kiss the bride." Sensei W. said trying to contain his tears. Tori and Blake kissed in a passionate kiss, before turning to their friends.

"Pay up!" They said together. Shane, Hunter, Marah, and Kapri all handed them twenty dollars.

"$300 total so far!" Tori said proudly. Tori and Blake left that the academy as Mr. And Mrs. Blake Bradley, and lived happily ever after, until the next story.

And there you have your official end to Three Little Words. Now I must plot for the sequel, and spin-off possibilities! Thank you for reading. Watch for Two Little Babies, the sequel, now in writing processes. Until next time, - Storm Strider out...

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"What happened to Niki?"

"Hehe... wait and see in the sequel...." :evil grinning:


End file.
